


Forever, this time

by StregataDalloStregatto



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Spoiler free!, post Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StregataDalloStregatto/pseuds/StregataDalloStregatto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Mel Cousland, Hero and queen consort of Ferelden, is come back from her most impossible mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, this time

**Author's Note:**

> If you like Dragon Age stuff and fantasy things, here is
> 
> [my Tumblr](http://stregatadallostregatto.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> !

 

 

When Mel opened slowly her eyes, she wasn’t surprised at all to discover her husband bended over her, watching her intently, not almost breathing.

Yawning - _oh, blessed Maker, she was so happy to be in that giant, soft bed again -_  the queen caressed tenderly his cheek, playing for a moment with his beard “Did I tell you how I love this new wild look?”.

He grabbed her hand with his, pressing her fingers against his lips “A couple of time during the night, yes.” he half smiled, kissing her knuckles and rubbing his nose against them. Mel frowned “Are you ok?”. Alistair’s smile this time was less than half, while he loomed over her, scanning every inch of her face “When I woke up, I thought I had dreamt all of this as it happened so many times while you weren’t here. Even if I could feel you curled against my back, I… I was terrified to turn and discover that I was alone again.”.

Mel pressed a kiss on his chest, where his heart was beating, solid, safe, finally completely free from the tainted, dark blood “I’m so sorry, Ali. I… I tried to be as fast as I could… but I… there were things…”. She wanted to explain all about that five years apart - _five endless years_ \- , but she also wanted to stay in the that alcove with him for a little more, the world and all its problems blocked outside his… _their_ bedroom. The Warden Commander wanted to bask in her husband’s presence, not to recall the horrors she fought, the worries about him when she had known the Venatori were in the castle, the fear of the dark nights, alone with her doubts, her loyal Trax the only companion. But it was little the Mabari could do against nightmares and doubts.

Mel missed Alistair so deeply that more than once she felt as if she was searching for something too much impossible even for the Hero of Ferelden, cheasing ghostly hopes instead of enjyoing their time together. 

The man gently obliged her to look straight in his eyes, caressing her chin and reminding her which now that part of her life was finally finished “Mel,” he breathed, kissing her forehead and the tip of her nose, lingering there affectionately  “I know. I wasn’t complaining, not really. I’m well aware you did what had to be done. But I can’t remember why I let you go alone, condemning both of us to all this loneliness.”.

They had spoke about that, in a brief break between their lovemaking that night, but she was gald to remind him their words in the gentle morning light, knowing that he needed to be reassured “You know the Ferelden needed stability, a guide. And you were the only choice.” she said smiling, playing with a strand of his hair and thinking how he was changed and still was her Alistair “I could be the one who killed the Archdemon, but you… you did such an amazing job with our Country.”. Mel beamed, full of pride “If the Ferelden survived, it’s because you were here to keep all the pieces together.”. Alistair opend his mouth, but she put a finger on his lips, jocking “Plus, as your Commander _and_ queen consort, I ordered you to stay here!”.

He laughed and she laughed too, enjoying and discovering again that sound which she missed so dearly. 

“I’m really a lucky man.” Alistair declared, peppering her shoulder with soft kisses  “How could a mortal be so lucky? My legendary wife is here. She’s safe and both are cured and alive. And I owe all of this to you. Again, you did a thing which seemed impossible. You find a cure, love. I’m so proud of you, my indestructibile goddess, my beautiful spitfire queen.”.

She half cried half laughed, a sob erupting from her lips “My sweet king, my lovely husband.” she pecked his face with kisses, her hands holding his face near hers “I was afraid to fall asleep, you know? Me too I dreamt about us too often, just to awake alone and…well, you know.” she sighed heavily, shooking her head.

Alistair kissed her again as he did so many times during that night, while they made love again and again and again. She could feel his hardness against her hip, hot and heavy, and she sighed pleased. This was their time, their true celebration for the end of the taint. From there on, they would be together, no matter what. As he could read her thoughts, Alistair intertwined their fingers, a promise and a vow. 

“Make love with me, husband.”.

Silently and quickly, he moved the emborided sheets away and she spread her legs for him.

Alistair kissed his way along her neck, rolling slowly his hips and Camelia arched, gasping, sensing his hard erection so close - and yet too far - from her core. “Alistair.” she moaned, when he kissed and licked and bit his breats, leaving new marks.

“I love you.” he breathed, grabbing her hips, the signs of his fingers still there from the last night, rasping with his teeth in the valley between her breasts. She arched again, grabbing his hair roughly and demanding to be kissed again and hard and ferociously, until she couldn’t remember nothing but him, nothing but _them_. They desperately needed to feel soft flesh and rough scars under hands and the blessed sound of skin which slapped against skin and to have the big room filled once again with hungry moans and pleased grunted and soft pleas for more.

“Yes.” the queen cried, when he entered in her with urgency, strarting a frenzy rhythm, so deeply different from their first time together the last night, when they were finally alone again in the scented sheets, after a too long day full of talking and meeting people and celebrating her return, after a too long time one without the other.

Alistair grabbed the headboard, pressing his contorted face on her cheek, sank in her deeply, relentlessly, encouraged by her whimpers and broken words.

She came hard, plunging her nails in his muscular back and leaving red lines for sure, the pleasure so overwhelming to become almost painful.

Almost.

He followed her of course, after only a last, even deeper thrust, a shout trapped between clamped teeth. and he continued to move even after that every drop of him was gone. He stayed inside her, while their breathes started to slow down.

Mel grabbed and cradled him, wrapping her legs around his hips more firmly “I love you.” she murmured, thinking how much better was telling that words breathing against his flushed skin and not anymore alone in her tent after asking the Maker to keep an eye on her husband. Alistair, spent and sated, nuzzled his face on her neck “I love you.”he repeated for… _what, the thousandth time?_ It didn’t matter, it was never enough.

It would be _never_ enough.

And they said the words again and again, blessed by their own happiness, finally together and this time really forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I really hoped you liked this ff! Kudos, comments etc. are cherished and appreciated!


End file.
